Algo tan idiota, como enamorarse
by DayFujoshi
Summary: One sho. KageHina.


_**Me toma de los hombros, me dedica una sonrisa, de sus labios sale mí nombre y planta un beso entre la mejilla y el lóbulo derecho que me deja flotando.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **El contacto de sus labios me hace erizar la piel y el estómago se revoluciona. Dejándome como si fuera un niño inocente.**_

… **.**

 **Creo que…la forma más cruel de aniquilar tu corazón es enamorándote.**

 **No…bueno, no podría afirmar si estoy enamorado. Eso es algo muy complejo, pero si lamentablemente estoy empezando a sentir de a poco y más intensamente que nunca, todos esos sentires que envuelven al amor, esos sentires, que hace muchos años no se sentía y que estaba confiado en no volver a sentir nunca más.**

 **Pero la absurda fantasía en la que vivía, imaginando que era inmune a esas cosas, hoy me choca de frente, me golpea y me obliga a verme, ahí, de la forma más estúpida y** **humillante, que es pensar todo el maldito día en alguien.**

…

 **Kageyama Tobio es...Un tornado... Viene, me moviliza y se va sin importar los destrozos que hace en mí.**

…

A mí corazón le vale que tenga 26... Él piensa que tengo 15...Que puede enamorarse y ser libre y feliz como un adolescente. Y no sabe el trato que tenemos entre mí cerebro y yo, de no enamorarnos más, de no caer en esa trampa.

Pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada, ha pasado muchos años callado, muchos años soportando la indiferencia hacia el amor que tanto mí cerebro y yo tenemos bien claro.

-Hola... Soy Shouyou Hinata, de ahora en más trabajaremos juntos.

Le sonrió y le extiendo mí mano.

No me sonríe, no me mira lo suficiente y extiende su mano.

El contacto es común, como él de cualquier otro.

-Kageyama Tobio...

Pienso que es una persona más, como sus compañeros. Algunos son simpáticos, otros chistosos. Y están lo que no hablan y se quedan horas en silencio con su celular sin mirarme o prestar atención a mí trabajo.

Su compañero, habla conmigo y me hace la jornada más agradable. Él solo está allí, no emite palabra. Y yo creo que le he caído mal. No me interesa...Pero si debemos trabajar juntos es complicado.

Me voy ese día, sabiendo que he encontrado a otras personas más, que no me agrada para trabajar. Rogando verle poco.

Pasaría una semana sin que lo volviera a ver.

Cuando entro al recinto ahí estaba él. Suspiré largo y cansado. Serian otra vez horas eternas.

-¡Buenos Días!... - digo entrando al recinto donde deberá pasar casi tres horas.

-¡Hola Sho! - saluda Shimada-san una persona mayor con el que me llevo muy bien.

Le saludo también. Y lo miro a él.

-Hola...

-Buenos días- susurra.

Una vez más siento que es terrible trabajar con él. Muy aburrido.

Me siento y saco las planillas que me deben firmar.

Escribo el nombre de Shimada-san y el de él.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Kagemaya?

-Kageyama...

-Disculpa.

Lo anoto y le hago firmar. Lo hace sin rechistar. Rápido y seguro. Y me devuelve las planillas.

No me mira más, siquiera cuando hablo sobre un tema en particular.

Miro el reloj y solo han pasado dos horas. Aún me queda una.

Por comunicador se escucha que debe salir para hacer su trabajo.

Me levanto de un salto y sin importar su expresión severa le pregunto -¿puedo acompañarte?

-Claro...

-¿No te molesto si te evaluó?

-Para nada.

Ambos salimos y yo voy detrás de él, observando sus pasos y movimientos. Viendo como realizaba su trabajo.

Tal vez pasaron más de quince minutos. Tendría que haber dado una devolución de lo que había visto, pero me quería largar. Me quería ir. Su actitud lograba ponerme incómodo.

Realice una evaluación sin darle un feedback, tampoco me lo pidió.

Esa vez me saluda un poco más simpático y le escucho decir mí nombre. No mí apellido, sino mí nombre. Me voy contento, porque algo ha cambiado y tal vez no es la persona tan malhumorada que yo creo que es.

...

Y pasaron varios días.

Me llama mí jefe directo y me dice que debo recalcar que hagan bien un trabajo en particular.

Sin esperar encontrarlo, estaba allí en su lugar de trabajo. Al parecer lo vería más seguido.

Me siento tranquilamente y me pongo hablar sobre lo que se me había pedido. Sin percatar su cambio de expresión.

-¿Es por mí cierto? - interrumpe.

-¿Cómo?

-Si es por mí y mi descuido.

-No entiendo...

-Fui yo quien tuvo ese problema... ¿la charla es por mí?

-Lo siento no sabía...

-Está bien... Pero solo fue un error... No voy a cometerlo de nuevo...No quiero cometerlo de nuevo.

Su expresión era dura y sus ojos azules brillaban por demás, como si estuviese a Punto de llorar.

Quedó en silencio largo rato y me sentí incómodo.

-¿Que pasa Tobio? - pregunto su compañero de turno.

-Nada ¿Por?

-Este distraído...

-Solo pienso en las sanciones que vendrán por ese error...solo eso.

Me dirigió una mirada muy triste y siguió hablando de sus preocupaciones.

Empecé a llenar unas planillas, sin perderme su conversación. Su voz era apagada y muy triste.

-¿Que escribes tanto ah? - dijo con voz dura y me sentí un poco amenazado.

-Solo estaba escribiendo sus nombres... Solo llenaba una planilla para constatar que he hablado con ustedes...

-Solo preguntaba... No te pongas así - replicó al sentir mí voz tartamudear.

-Lo siento...yo... No sabía que habías sido tú el que había tenido ese problema...En serio lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes...

Me sonrió de manera tal que me perdí ante todo él.

-¿Usted podría conseguirme un par de gafas nuevas para trabajar? - pregunto de repente.

Lo mire divertido y contesté - ¿Usted? ¿Tan viejo soy?

-Bueno...Es solo respeto.

-Estoy seguro que tú eres mucho más grande que yo.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Pregunto sentándose frente a mí.

Y su mirada era hermosa...Hermosa y profunda.

-26...

-¡Ah! Eres un niño...

-¿Por? ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

-32...

Asentí sorprendido...Y conteste- no me trates de "usted" por favor...

-Está bien... Hinata.

-Shouyou- replique.

-Sho...

Le sonreí -Sho está bien.

Me sonrió nuevamente y siguió con su trabajo.

Y sin quererlo me sentí feliz, idiota y feliz.

El comunicador sonó y anuncio que Tobio debía salir para hacer su labor. Esta vez me quedé adentro, hablando con el compañero de él.

-Ya va a estar bien... No te preocupes.- dijo mirando hacia la ventana. No va hacer fácil... Pero pronto será algo pasajero. A todos nos ha ocurrido. Solo que él, por ser su primera vez, se siente muy culpable.

-¿Lo sancionarán?

-Lo dudo...Han pasado cosas peores...

-Espero que pronto esté bien...

-Descuida. Pronto será el Tobio de siempre.

Me sonrió y con eso me aseguró sus palabras.

¿Cómo sería el Tobio "de siempre"?

...

Lo espere por largo rato pero no volvía. Debía irme... Pero quería saludarlo.

-Debo irme...Saluda a Tobio por mí y... Y dile que todo estará bien - susurre.

-Se lo diré. Gracias.

Tome mis pertenencias y salí de allí.

-¿Ya te vas?

Apareció por detrás sorprendiéndome.

-Si...Se ha acabado mí turno.

-Está bien.

Me miró por un momento y volvió a sonreírme.

Dios... Volví a perderme en ella.

-Así que... ¿gafas eh? Prometo traerlas la próxima vez.

-Por favor... Gracias.

Le extendí mí mano para saludarle y él pasó su mano por debajo de mí axila, me atrajo hacia él y me procuro un beso en la mejilla.

Quedé de piedra ante aquel contacto.

-Nos vemos Sho...

-Nos vemos- susurre alejándome de su agarre- todo...Todo estará bien. No pienses tanto- solté sin quitarle la mirada.

Agachó su rostro y respondió - gracias. Cuídate.

Entro al recinto y me quedé aun sintiendo el fuego que ardía en mí cara.

Mis piernas no respondían.

¿Ese era el Tobio de siempre?

Negué una y otra vez...No me podía pasar eso. No...No...No... Dios no quería que me pasara.

...

Caminé y camine, buscando quién me pudiese ayudar con el tema de las gafas. Quería tenerlas en mí poder. Quería dárselas y sentir la gratitud.

Le conseguí las mejores. Y cuando lo hice, me sentí fallecer... ¿qué me ocurría? No podía hacer eso,.. Estaba entrando en un terreno que hace años evitaba.

Me dolía el estómago no quería pensar mucho. Me haría mal... Me haría muy mal.

Trate de alejar mis pensamientos, recordando que tan brillante era su anillo de casado...

Dios... Qué ingenuo... ¿cómo se fijaría en mí? ... ¿Cómo alegrarme por un simple beso? Cuando él tenía mujer...Y seguramente hijos...Y yo solamente era un don nadie a quien le gustaban los hombres.

...

Y no lo vi durante meses... Porque mis horarios no coincidían con los suyos.

No me alarme. Me sentía tranquilo. Sino lo veía, los sentimientos desaparecían.

...

Me encontraba sentado en la oficina cuando por el comunicador escuché que llegaban.

Espere oír sus nombres mientras hablaban, tratando de oír quien estaba esta vez trabajando.

-¿Me copias?

-Sí. Escúchame Tobio...

Siguieron hablando. Yo solo escuché su nombre.

Y volví a sentirme emocionado. Y me valía las voces que me decían que no.

Me levanté de un salto. Tome mis cosas, también las gafas, y salí para allí.

Quería verle, quería ver su rostro, su sonrisa. Quería escuchar mí nombre de su voz.

Abrí el recinto y entre como alma que llevaba el diablo. Estaba sentado y cuando me vio se levantó enseguida.

-¡Sho! - exclamó sonriente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a él. Me valía todo. Solo quería el beso, el beso que me había dado la última vez.

No extendí mí mano. Me acerque lo más que pude.

Hizo lo mismo, y apoyo su mano en mí cintura y el beso no fue en mí mejilla, sino casi llegando al cuello.

Cerré los ojos, y sentí el aroma de su perfume y el beso duro demasiado. Demasiado poco...

Le extendí las gafas y las tomo con semejante alegría que me hizo flaquear más, muchísimo más.

-Eres...increíble. Gracias Sho...Muchas gracias.

Se sentó nuevamente y alardeo toda la mañana a sus compañeros sobre lo que yo le había dado.

Me sentí extasiado toda la mañana. Cuando me fui... Volví a caer en esa depresión.

En esa realidad. Dónde dejé que las voces de mí cabeza me gritaran lo mal que estaba haciendo.

Me sentí irritado... Me sentí derrotado ante aquellos sentires. Desesperado. No quería... Por favor... No quería sentirme así.

Y ayer lo vi por última vez.

Vino a mí con una sonrisa encantadora. Que me hacía olvidar lo malo que era reírle también.

Me toma de los hombros, me dedica una sonrisa, de sus labios sale mí nombre y planta un beso entre la mejilla y el lóbulo derecho que me deja flotando.

El contacto de sus labios me hace erizar la piel y el estómago se revoluciona. Dejándome como si fuera un niño inocente.

Y yo... ¿Quedo hacer ante todo eso?

No puedo sucumbir...Simplemente no puedo.

…


End file.
